Jesse
|Value = None |Rlevel = 5 |Class = Light |Ability = Quick Draw |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 48,000 |Speed = 49 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x2 Light |WikiClass = Light |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |PPopup = }} |PPopup2 = }} |PPopup3 = |PPopup4 = |PPopup5 = |ActiveModule = No |PassiveModule = 0 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2x Pinata 2x Pinata }} Introduction The Jesse is a light robot with 4 light hardpoints, but can only use two at a time. Ability The Jesse has the Quick Draw ability, which allows it to switch the two light weapons that it is currently using for another two light weapons stored on its back. Strategy This robot is one of the three Wild Bunch robots (alongside Doc and Butch), all of which were available for purchase with Influence Points (IP). In version 3.8, the Jesse, along with the Doc and Butch, are now available for purchase with gold. The Jesse having four light hardpoints also means that players can use a combination of kinetic, rocket and plasma weapons to their advantage with its Quick Draw ability. Using weapons with different ranges is also a common tactic used by Jesse pilots, allowing it to make full use of its versatility and making it a solid support robot or skirmisher. Its high speed and agility also makes this robot an effective beacon-capper. It is impossible to mount an Ecu to a Jesse. The Jesse's durability is the best among light robots. With its ability, it is theoretically capable of equaling damage per cycle with a Patton, even being a light robot, but the ability's reload time generally reduces the amount of damage the Jesse can output. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Jesse: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview It was anticipated that Jesse would be a "gunslinger", such that an appropriate weapon would be the Punisher. With four Punishers you are able to sustain a constant barrage of bullets, due to it taking longer for the weapon to unload its clip than it takes for the robot's ability to cooldown (10 seconds), however the damage output of two Punishers firing at a time is underwhelming. Mounting quad Pins or Pinatas allow for each weapon's salvo to essentially last twice as long, dealing twice the damage as just a pair of them. However it has to expose itself longer to unload the two salvos worth of rockets. Equipping Pinatas with Magnums will make good use of its ability, allowing it to exploit reload times, protect itself and beacons, and giving the unit both energy and splash damage, allowing it to deal damage to a robot with one of the two types of shielding (physical or energy). Mounting 4 Aphids works very effectively due to the weapon's reload time matching the ability's cooldown. Not Recommended *The use of long range weaponry, such as Gekkos, as they don't fit the Jesse's role very well as a beacon capturer and supportive ambush unit. *The use of more valuable equipment as there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase JesseMajor.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Major Poll Trivia *Jesse is named after Jesse James, Jesse Woodson James (September 5, 1847 – April 3, 1882) was an American outlaw, guerrilla, gang leader, bank robber, train robber, and murderer from the state of Missouri and the most famous member of the James-Younger Gang. Jesse and his brother Frank James were Confederate guerrillas or bushwhackers during the Civil War. *The holstered weapons can be "shot off" in a fight as well as active ones, due to critical damage. *Jesse was released during the 2016 Christmas event, was also available as a token purchase on the 27th of January to the 12th of February and was available for gold in 3rd Anniversary event, starting from April, 28th 2017; then finally, on 7th on June was finally released for IP. *After update 3.0.1, this bot now is the most durable light bot. *There is a running joke about the "best setup" for a Jesse being 4 Magnums; in reality, it doesn't make sense due to no reload time for Magnums; thus such a Jesse would be equal to a Destrier or Stalker in terms of firepower. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation